In The Sands Of Time
by Writerchick91
Summary: How would you feel if you woke up from a coma and six years of your life had disappeared? Ashley Davies is about to find out. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Disclaimer: I Do Not own South of Nowhere or the characters.

3rd Party Perspective:

Ashley Davies' eyes gently fluttered open, and closed almost immediately due to the bright lights surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes again, letting them adjust to the light.

She was in a hospital room with bright white and light green walls. There was a large window to her right, and an open door leading out to the rest of the hospital to her left. There was a tv hung in the upper corner of the room but it was not turned on. To the right of her bed was a small night stand with two drawers. On top was a telephone and the remote to the television. In the left corner of the room near the door was a small bathroom from what Ashley could tell from her location in her bed.

Ashley tried to sit up, but felt a sudden sharp pain shoot all through out her body. She looked to the left side of the bed, finding the nurses call button next to the buttons that moved the bed up and down. Ashley summoned all of her strength to raise her arm and gently pushed the bright red button that was sure to send someone in to help her.

------------------------------SON------------------------------

Right outside of Ashley's room, the nurse heard the ever constant sound that the machine made, informing her that somewhere in some not so distant room of the hospital some irritable patient needed some ice chips or a pillow to be fluffed. She glanced at the machine to see just where she was headed and suddenly she was speechless. It couldn't be...it was impossible.

------------------------------SON------------------------------

Dr. Spencer Carlin was tending to a patient with chronic headaches in a far off wing of the hospital. Dr. Carlin loved her job, she really did, but she just couldn't stand the silly people that came in telling her that they must have a brain tumor because they had headaches; Honestly, take a few advil and go to sleep. Yet, she had always dreamed of following in her mother's foot steps every since she was a child, and even more so since...well she didn't really like to talk about it. It was just a known fact...something, or rather someone was holding her in her place.

"Miss Shepard, I see nothing medically wrong with you, but if you are under a lot of stress it can cause chronic headaches. Try to lesson your work load if possible. For now i would suggest taking it easy. I can prescribe you a stronger pain reliever but i would rather not do that if it is not necessary. Please come back if you are still not feeling well and I will take another look." Dr. Carlin said uninterested as she scribbled down notes in the patients file.

As Dr. Carlin was escorting the patient out of the room her beeper went off informing her of the room that she was to report to next. She looked at the number and almost fainted as she fell back against the wall. It wasn't possible...there must be some mistake. This day is never supposed to come.

Suddenly, torn from her shock Dr. Spencer Carlin started at an all out sprint towards the opposite end of the hospital...the area of the hospital where coma patients were kept...more specifically, the area of the hospital where coma patients that were never supposed the wake up were kept. ''

------------------------------SON------------------------------

Ashley was waiting patiently for the nurse to show up. She hated hospitals and she hated how insanely slow nurses were. What if she was bleeding to death in here, or having a seizure or something...they would have never noticed. God how she hated hospitals...especially after the long hours she spent in the hospital after prom as she watched those around her crumble.

Suddenly someone appeared in the door way, and Ashley's eyes flashed quickly to the door to see what stupid nurse that was barely qualified had showed up just to tell her that she'd have to wait for a doctor to examine her. Why couldn't they just send the stupid doctor in the first place?

However, when Ashley looked towards the door she couldn't help but smile that adorable Ashley smile as she saw the love of her life, Spencer Marie Carlin, leaning in the door way, mouth agape, staring at Ashley with a look of complete shock and speechlessness on her face.

Ashley didn't quite know why Spencer was looking at her that way, but she had to break the silence.

"Playing doctor are we?" Ashley asked as she looked Spencer up and down to see her in a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

Spencer couldn't speak, but tears slowly started to build in her eyes and then eventually over flow down the sides of her face, but she was to stunned to wipe them away.

"Spence? Baby...what's wrong?" Ashley asked trying to sit up but wincing in pain and she fell back on the bed.

"Ashley," Spencer said in a light whispered sigh, letting all of her breath leave her body in that one word, as if it took all of her strength just to say her name.

Ashley tried to roll over onto her side to get a better look at Spencer, but again, fell back in pain. Spencer, as if suddenly snapped out of a trance rushed over to Ashley.

"Don't move," Spencer said gently placing her hand on Ashley's shoulder and pushing her back onto the bed.

"Spencer?" Ashley said, looking at her with the most adorable confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Carlin asked her soothingly.

"Spencer, I'm fine. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"I need to ask you a few...um...I need to ask you a few questions." Dr. Carlin said, unprepared and a bit confused. Part of her wanted to rush over to Ashley and just kiss her, but she new that she couldn't. She needed to be a doctor right now, but she was never prepared for this.

"Okay...?" Ashley said signaling the questions to begin.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked as she picked up Ashley's chart.

"Spencer...you know my name." Ashley said sighing and getting more confused my the second.

"Just answer the question." Spencer said sighing.

"Ashley Elizabeth Davies." Ashley answered with a tone of sarcasm and annoyance. She didn't see what the point of this was, nor did she understand where she was, why she was there, or why spencer was dressed as a doctor asking her questions.

"Birthday?" Spencer asked, her voice shacking.

"Spencer...you know my-" Ashley began but was cut off by Spencer abruptly.

"Please, Ashley, just answer the questions." Spencer said a bit annoyed. This wasn't Ashley's fault. Spencer knew she must be confused, but she needed to get down to the bottom of this.

"September 19th, 1986" Ashley said, getting fed-up with these questions.

"Do you know why you're here?" Spencer asked, looking up from the chart to meet Ashley's eyes and she fought back the tears, remembering the day that Ashley came in here.

"No." Ashley said, even more confused. She sounded so...broken, so scared, like a child during a thunder storm, and all that Spencer wanted to do was to wrap her arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't.

"Ashley," Spencer began as she looked back down at the chart to avoid crying; It was killing her to see Ashley so defeated. Ashley had always been her rock, she'd never really seen her so....scared.

"Ashley...what is the last thing that you do remember?" Spencer asked her.

"Um...It's kind of fuzzy," Ashley stated, "I was leaving Aiden's house. He tried to tell me that I should break up with you. He said that he and I were meant to be together, and that you were just a fling, that I didn't love you. I got upset and yelled at him before leaving. It was raining. I got in my car and sped away. I knew I should have slowed down because of the rain, but I didn't...I was too upset. I just wanted to come see you. I took a turn...too fast and I couldn't see. I saw a bright light and that's the last thing that I remember." Ashley said, her voice cracking at the end as she held back her tears.

"Ashley," Spencer said, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Spencer, just tell me what happened. I need to know. I'm not answering another question until you tell me what is going on." Ashley demanded.

"Ashley, you...you were in a head on collision with a truck. You weren't wearing your seatbelt, and you were thrown fifty feet from the car," Spencer stated, beginning to cry. "The other driver, walked away with minor cuts and bruises, but you slipped into a coma and were rushed to this hospital. You've been here ever since."

Ashley let the tears flow freely at that point, not caring that she was breaking down in front of the girl she loved. Spencer was also crying at this point, as she slowly walked over the the bed and sat down on the edge and she gently rubbed Ashley's back. Whenever Ashley had been upset before, Spencer would lay with her and rub her back. It always calmed Ashley down.

"What year is it?" Ashley asked as she drew in a shaky breath.

"Ashley," Spencer sighed, looking at Ashley with a look of sorrow and sympathy.

"Spencer, don't sugar coat, just tell me. What year is it?" Ashley said sternly.

"Ash..it's...it's...well it's 2009." Spencer said as she held Ashley a bit tighter in her arms.

"What?!?" Ashley asked hysterically. "You're trying to tell me that I've been in a fucking coma for six years?"

"Ash, I know this is scary and confusing, but don't get upset, It's all going to be okay." Spencer said soothingly.

"No! Spencer, it's not going to be okay. I've lost six years of my life." Ashley said completely falling apart.

"Ash-" Spencer tried to speak but Ashley responded quickly.

"Spencer, can you just...give me some time. I just need to deal with this. I need to be alone for a little while." Ashley pleaded.

"Of course, I understand." Spencer said, heading toward the door.

"Spencer?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes?" Spencer asked, spinning around.

"Will you come back soon?" Ashley asked like a child, waiting for her mother.

"Of course." Spencer smiled, again turning towards the door.

"Spencer?" Ashley called again.

"Yes Ashley?"

"I love you." Ashley said smiling towards the love of her life.

Spencer was torn, her face fell for a moment but she quickly recovered. She would talk to Ashley about this later, she had enough to swallow right now.

"I love you too, Ashley." Spencer whispered as she left the room.

------------------------------SON------------------------------

[A/N Please review and let me know what you think! :) ]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Disclaimer: South of Nowhere belongs to Tommy Lynch and I do not own the character's or show.

Dr. Carlin decided not to return to Ashley's room that day. Her shift at the hospital was almost over and she assumed that Ashley would need time to process before she asked more questions.

As Spencer was getting into her car in the parking lot outside of the hospital her phone rang.

_"Hold on. Hold on to me," _her phone rang. It was Ashley's song, but it wasn't Ashley calling. A pang of emotional pain shot through her as her indecisive feelings finally hit her.

"Hey babe" Spencer answered her phone putting on a fake smile and trying to sound chipper. A move like that would have never worked with Ashley. Ashley knew her better then anyone else in the world, and she would have known that she was faking.

"Hi beautiful, what are you up to?" A woman on the other line answered.

"I'm on my way home Kyla." Spencer said as she started to drive the familiar route home.

"Okay hun, I'll see you in a few. I love you." Kyla said sincerely.

"I love you too, Kyla." Spencer said as she hung up and threw her phone onto the passenger seat.

Spencer and Kyla have been dating for the past four years. If Spencer had been asked six or seven years ago if she would ever have considered Kyla, she would have laughed. But that was because she had Ashley, and Ashley made her blind to anyone else in the world. After Ashley's accident, Kyla and Spencer became very close. They were both heart broken over Ashley and they were each there for the other. A bond like that is hard to break, and along the way they fell in love. Yet, Spencer's love for Ashley would always be stronger then anything.

As Spencer pulled into her drive way, she turned off the car and stepped out onto the walk way. Spencer and Kyla were living together in a cute suburban house outside of Los Angeles. It was a white house, with blue shutters, a white picket fence and a large backyard. Spencer walked up the walk way, and opened the door, calling out to Kyla once she closed the door.

"Kyla?" Spencer called from the door way as she removed her coat and stepped further into the house.

"In the kitchen," Kyla called back.

Spencer slowly walked into the kitchen, finding her adorable girlfriend standing over the stove making diner. Spencer walked up behind Kyla, wrapping her arms around Kyla's waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well hello to you to," Kyla said smiling toward Spencer who laughed lightly and sat down on a stool at the counter.

Kyla could sense the growing tension as she continued to stir the spaghetti that she was making for diner. She glanced over at spencer out of the corner of her eye and found her twirling her hair...a nervous habit that Kyla had picked up on over the years.

"Alright," Kyla said turning toward her love, "Spill."

"Huh?" Spencer's head snapped up as she was torn from her trance.

"What's up with you." Kyla asked, her voice full of concern.

"Kyla I...I have to tell you something." Spencer said in a shaky voice.

"okay?" Kyla said slightly confused as she took the spaghetti off of the stove and quickly drained it before placing it into a medium sized bowl and stirring the sauce.

"You better sit down," Spencer suggested.

Kyla was slightly worried about what her girlfriend may have to tell her, but she was sure the no matter what it was, they would get through it. Kyla turned the heat on the sauce down before walking around the island and pulling out a stool to sit next to Spencer.

Spencer grabbed Kyla's hands and held them in her own as she took a deep breath.

"Spencer, whatever it is it'll be okay. I promise." Kyla soothed with a reassuring smile.

"Kyla," Spencer began,"Kyla, Ashley woke up this afternoon." Spencer said staring at the floor.

"What?!" Kyla asked shocked and confused.

"Ashley woke up this afternoon," Spencer repeated,"right before my shift was over," she added.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kyla asked calmly.

She wasn't upset, just completely shocked. She didn't think that Ashley would ever wake up. She'd been trying to get Spencer to let go for a few years now and pull the plug, but Spencer couldn't do it, and it was Spencer's decision according to Ashley's living will.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Spencer stated, "I didn't know how you'd react and I wanted to be there for you?"

"Should I...Spencer, should I go see her?" Kyla asked unsure.

"Babe, I can't tell you what to do, but she is your sister." Spencer said as she gently drew circles with her thumb on Kyla's hand.

"I have to go," Kyla said as she went to stand up.

"Kyla, wait." Spencer said, grabbing Kyla's hand to stop her, "She was asleep when I left. She needs time to process this and I think that we should talk. We can go see her in the morning." Spencer pleaded.

"Okay," Kyla sighed as she stood up, moving back toward the stove to take off the sauce.

"Are you still hungry?" Spencer asked.

"Not really," Kyla whispered in a sad confused tone as she pored the sauce over the spaghetti and put it into the fridge for another time.

"Come on," Spencer said, holding out her hand for Kyla, which Kyla accepted. Spencer brought Kyla's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Let's go to bed," Spencer said as she started to slowly lead Kyla up the stair to their bedroom.

Kyla and Spencer both got ready for bed in silence. Kyla did so in an almost robot-like state. She did things automatically, without really thinking about what she was doing until she crawled into bed, where Spencer was waiting for her. Kyla slid across the bed, slowly wrapping one arm around Spencer's waist and cuddling her head into her neck. Kyla sighed.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Kyla whispered lightly.

"Yes," Spencer sighed back as she glanced down at the girl snuggled into her. It wasn't that she didn't love Kyla, because she did. It was just that Ashley would always be her first choice, no matter how amazing the other person may be.

[A/N please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to any thoughts or ideas. I'm also looking for a Beta reader, so let me know if you are willing.]


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere or the characters.

[A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed :). I hope you like the update. Also, thoughts are in _italics._]

Only minutes, which seemed like hours, had passed before Kyla broke the silence that had enveloped the tiny suburban household.

"Are you still awake?" Kyla questioned, slowly looking up at Spencer as her head remained snuggled into Spencer's neck where she felt safe.

"Yes," Spencer sighed as she gently placed her hand on Kyla's back and began to draw smooth circles. Whether is was to calm Kyla or herself, Spencer did not know.

"Are you okay?" Kyla questioned.

"Are you?" Spencer replied quietly.

"I don't know. I think..."Kyla was unsure. She wasn't sure how she felt, and she didn't know if she should tell Spencer ether way.

"Go on," Spencer urged her, wanting to know just what was on her girlfriend's mind.

"I think...well I don't really know. I think I'm scared." Kyla admitted timidly.

Spencer gently moved her other arm so that she could securely wrap both arms around Kyla, holding her close.

"Scared of what exactly hun?"

"Scared of losing you, scared of seeing Ashley again, scared of Ashley hating me...hating you. I just don't know what to do." Kyla sighed, tears silently beginning to fall softly down her cheek.

"Babe," Spencer began as she placed a finger under Kyla's chin, bringing Kyla's eyes to meet her own, "You are not going to lose me, and there is no way that Ashley will hate you." Spencer lied, again not knowing who she was trying to convince. The truth is, she had no idea what would happen.

"Promise?" begged like a scared child begging her parents to check for monsters under the bed.

Spencer sighed almost inaudibly before placing a gently kiss to Kyla's temple.

"I promise." Spencer vowed.

"I love you," Kyla said, lifting her head from Spencer's body and staring straight into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you too." Spencer said, as Kyla dropped her head back down to its place on Spencer chest, right where she could hear her heart beat, and snaked her arm across Spencer's stomach.

Kyla drifted off to sleep rather quickly, her breathing evening out and her grip on Spencer's body slowly loosening. However, Spencer couldn't seem to fall into a peaceful slumber. She couldn't help but think about Ashley...and Kyla.

_What am I supposed to do now? I love Kyla, I really do...but Ashley. Ashley's the love of my life and no matter how amazing Kyla is, nothing can change that. I know that Kyla is worried about losing me, and although I assured her that won't happen, I just don't know. I'm so torn. I mean, Ashley was in a coma and I started dating her sister...I wouldn't be surprised if Ash never wanted to see me again. How am I supposed to chose between these two girls, these two sisters. No matter what I do someone is going to get hurt. _

_And on top of all that, what is Ashley thinking? Does she think that I've just been sitting around waiting for her for six years? She must know that I've moved on...right? Why is this to difficult? Should I feel terrible for dating the sister of the love of my life while she's been in a coma? Should I feel bad for being extremely happy that Ash woke up?_

_When Ash slipped into a coma it flipped my world upside down and now that she's awake its flipped my world upside down again. Does that mean that everything is really right again? Or is it just in some different state of chaos? _

The emotional battle going on in Spencer's heart was too much for her to handle. Spencer fell into a restless sleep with her thoughts drifting and ripping her in every direction as her mind was flooded with dreams of Ashley and a time long before the accident every happened. A time when everything was perfect, when Aiden was a good friend, when Kyla was just her girlfriend's sister, and when her and Ash were deeply and unconditionally in love with not one worry in the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N Hey Guys! I know this chapter is kind of short but it's really more of a filler to close up Kyla and Spencer's talk and I just wanted to get something out. The next one will be longer I promise. I hope you liked the update. Please Review!]


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere.

[A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far! Remember, thoughts are _italicized._]

* * *

Ashley Davies was lying in the hospital bed of room 1748 absentmindedly flipping through channels on the muted television hanging high above her bed. She was trying to relax, but she still had so many questions and very few answers.

She was waiting for a Doctor to do her 3rd check up of the day. God how she hated all the poking and prodding. She had ensured them each time they would come that she was fine, no pain, no discomfort, no problems at all, and yet they still insisted on coming into her room ever 2-3 hours to check her monitors and examine her body for an abnormalities.

_Ugh, how could I have been that stupid? Everything was perfect with Spencer and I, Kyla and I were just starting to get along, and I was finally starting to realize that Aiden and I could never be together, not even as friends. My life was shaping up to be something that I could never dream of, at least not before Spencer came into it. God how could I have just left her like that...when she needed me most. Her brother's death...prom...her mother's disapproval...everything. I just had to go and get in a stupid accident and leave her to pick of the pieces. She was always there or me when I needed her, and then when she needed me I couldn't be there for her. _

Ashley was torn from her internal assault on herself by a light, almost inaudible knock on the door. Ashley's head snapped up from the place she was staring at, slightly above the actual tv that she was pretending to watch, and looked towards the door. Ashley couldn't help but get excited whenever she heard a knock on the door, or heard footsteps coming towards her room. She couldn't help but hope that it would be Spencer. She had always been let down...until now.

-------------------------------------------SON-------------------------------------------

"Spencer I don't know if I can do this," Kyla pleaded in a childlike voice as she turned to face Spencer outside of the hospital.

"Kyla, she's your sister and she needs you." Spencer said soothingly as she took a strand of Kyla's hair and delicately placed it back behind her ear.

"I know Spence, it's just...well it's not that I don't want to see her, she's my sister and I love her. I'm just nervous, and I can't help feeling like she's going to hate me." Kyla admitted nervously.

"Ky, why would she ever hate you." Spencer asked naively as she took Kyla's hand in her own.

"Spencer," Kyla said giving her a pointed look and then glancing down at their entwined fingers.

"Oh," Spencer stated, quickly realizing what her girlfriend was trying to say.

"Yeah," Kyla sighed.

"Well Ky, she doesn't know yet. We can talk to her about this later, for now...I think your sister needs you." Spencer advised as she gave the shorter brunette a gentle push toward the hospital entrance.

_I can't believe Ash is actually awake. I never thought this would happen. I've missed her so much, I mean she is my sister. I spent the first 16 years of my life not even knowing her, and then we barely had any time together before her accident. I can't help but feel like my relationship with Spencer is going to ruin everything between us. I saw it myself; Ashley and Spencer were so in love, and then Ashley's accident. I know Spencer and I would have never thought about dating if Ashley had been around, but I fell in love with her. She completes me, she's just so perfect. I see what Ashley saw in her...what Ashley must still see in her. If Ashley's still in love with Spencer, she's going to hate me. She'll think that I stole her girlfriend. I don't want to admit it...but I know that if Spencer had to choose between Ashley and I...well she wouldn't choose me. _

"Kyla?" Spencer asked ripping her from her internal struggle.

Kyla quickly shook her head and glanced toward Spencer, who silently nodded, signaling for her to enter the room. Spencer followed slowly behind her, leaning in the doorway.

Kyla gasped quietly upon seeing Ashley lying there in bed. At first she thought Ashley was asleep but then realized that she was flipping through channels, in a withdrawn manner. _She must be thinking about something _Kyla thought.

KYLA'S POV

I glanced back at Spencer, who was just a few inches behind me, leaning in the doorway, before I nervously tapped on the plain wooden door that matched those of all the silent rooms around her.

Ashley's head snapped up upon hearing the gentle knock on the door, eyes quickly meeting Spencer's, not mine as a smile spread across her face. However, her eyes quickly skipped from Spencer's to mine and her smile widened just a bit.

"Kyla," Ashley whispered as I slowly shuffled across the room making my way around her bed and taking a seat on the ugly blue uncomfortable hospital chair positioned about a foot from Ashley's bed.

"Hey Ash," I whispered gently.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Ashley began to look from Spencer to me and back to Spencer.

"Hi beautiful," Ashley said smiling towards Spencer.

"Hey Ash," Spencer responded with the most adorable smile. It was a smile I hadn't seen in quite some time, because it was the smile that Spencer reserved for Ashley, and only Ashley.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me. It felt like they were back together, and my girlfriend, whether she realized it or not, was slowly slipping away from me.

"Come sit," Ashley asked like a child beckoning her mother as she gently patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Spencer made her way across the room, making eye contact with me and I understood her plea. _Don't let your emotions get to you, she doesn't know._ Spencer sat down next to Ashley and gently placed one arm around her as Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek.

It took everything I had not to be upset. I understand that Ashley's confused, and doesn't know about Spencer and I yet, but it's been six years. Did Ashley really expect that Spencer was just sitting around waiting for her? It must be hard for Ashley to get used to life after being in a coma for six years, and i'm sure she still has so many questions and so many things to get caught up on, but its hard for me to sit here and watch her lying there with my girlfriend.

"How are you feeling Ash?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm fine Kyla. I'd be even better if these stupid doctors didn't come in a check on my every five minutes." Ashley replied.

"Hey!" Spencer squealed as she playfully and gently hit Ashley on the arm. "I'm one of those 'stupid doctors' that you're so fond of."

"Really? When did that happen?" Ashley asked looking at Spencer questioningly.

"Wait...dumb question. I was in a coma for six years" Ashley said, her mood quickly becoming more depressed.

"It's okay Ash, there's a lot to catch up on." Spencer soothed, her eyes locking on mine as she slowly ran her hands through Ashley's hair.

_She'll be the death of me. _

_

* * *

_

[A/N My next update might take me a bit longer to get out. I'm currently on Spring Break! However, I'm pretty busy for the next few days. I'll get something up as soon as possible though. Please Review!]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I havn't gotten anything out in awhile. I'm back in school now and i's insane. I have a ridiculous amount of work. I'm still trying to keep up with this story, and hopefully I'll get something out really soon. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


End file.
